Fredbears Family Diner
by BUTTERNUGGET
Summary: this story is my view on the events that occurred in Fredbears Family Diner and Circus baby's pizza world. This is my first story so PLEASE do not hate. ( I'm looking at you, Critics United!)
1. Give Cake

**THIS STORY IS NOT OFFICIAL**

 **THIS IS JUST MY THEORY OF THE EVENTS THAT OCCURRED AT FREDBEARS**

November 12, 1981

Grand Opening

Hello and welcome to Fredbears Family Diner!" Fredbear exclaimed as the doors flew open and the crouds came in. In the back of the diner, William Afton and Henry Shmidt watched the robot perform flawlessly (at normal 80s standards).

"it's are truly remarkable, Mr. Afton" Henry said to william, who remained silent. After almost an hour william finally spoke

"i need to go"

"where?" henry asked him.

William didn't respond. He got in his car and drove aroud to the side of the building. A child walked up to the building and stared in the window. William pulled up next to him, got out and stabbed him swiftly in the head. He stuffed the body in the trunk and drove off.

 _This chapter represents the "Give Cake" minigame in FNaF 2_


	2. Ice Cream

**THIS STORY IS NOT OFFICIAL**

 **IT IS JUST MY THEORY ABOUT THE EVENTS THAT OCCURRED AT CIRCUS BABY'S**

June 6, 1983

Twas a great day at Cricus Baby's Pizza World.

Baby was performing With Big Brother (pre-ennard), Ballora was dancing, and funtime foxy and funtime freddy were playing pretend with the children. As usual baby was counting the children, 2, 3,6,2,5,3 then One. Baby's arms reached out. One Arm produced a cone, the other dispensed vanilla ice cream into the cone. Baby then held the ice cream out for the little girl to grab. When she tried to grab it, a claw reached out of babys chest and grabbed the girl pulling her inside of baby whos springlocks crushed the girl.

 _This Chapter_ represents the "ice cream" minigame in FNaF:SL


	3. The Bite

**THIS STORY IS NOT OFFICIAL** **THIS IS JUST MY THEORY OF THE EVENTS THAT OCCURRED AT FREDBEARS**

November 11, 1983

"Your brother really is a crybaby!" Said Drake (Bonnie mask kid)

"I know!" Mike replied (foxy mask kid)

"lets give him a closer look at the robots!" said Fred (Freddy mask kid)

The group then picked Emmet (crying kid) up and he immediately started begging them stop. But as you'd expect, they didn't.

"you heard the little man! he wants to get even closer!" said Mike

and they went right up to the stage next to Fredbear and Springbonnie

Emmet was screaming for them to stop at this point.

"I think he wants to give Fredbear a big kiss!" Said Drake.

But their hands slipped and Emmet went into Fredbears mouth. He kept squirming and eventually...

 ** _CHOMP_**

 _This chapter represents the "Bite of 83" minigame in FNaF 4_


	4. Go Go Go

THIS STORY IS NOT OFFICIAL

THIS IS JUST MY THEORY OF THE EVENTS THAT OCCURRED AT FREDDYS

 _Spetember 9, 1987_

Twas a great day at Freddys Pizza! The band on the main stage had just finished performing, and Foxy was about to come out and play. William Afton, the creator of the robots, stood by the curtain as it sprang open. Soon after, Foxy came running out to the children. The same thing happened the next day, and the next, but the fourth day, when Foxy came out, there was four dead children on the ground. William came up behind foxy and messed with his programming and convinced his AI that all children should look like this, and if they don't he has to fix it. This lead to whats known as "The bite of '87"

 _This Chapter represents the "Go! Go! Go!" minigame_


	5. Give Gifts, Give Life

THIS STORY IS NOT OFFICIAL

THIS IS JUST MY THEORY OF THE EVENTS THAT OCCURRED AT **FREDDYS**

 _Date unknown_

"Its time you paid for your crimes, Afton" Said the marionette as he/she picked up the dead children and stuffed them in each of the suits, Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, and Fredbear. As he/she did this the souls became intertwined with the animatronics. " NOW RISE MY CHILDREN, AND DESTROY THE MAN WHO MURDERED YOU!!!!" The puppet said.

From this day foward, people were killed and tortured until, finaly the children were set free by the son of the killer being tortured, causing william afton to have a fate worse than death, outliving his own son.

 _this chapter represents the "Give Gifts Give Life" and "Fifth night" minigames from FNaF 2 and 3_


End file.
